


Gabe Wants to Help

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Based off a post on tumblr, Creation, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Parts, Platypus, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God is making the animals that will occupy the Earth and Gabriel wants to make one, too.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.lordrebeccasama.tumblr.com/post/57518897161/">This post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe Wants to Help

"Dad, dad, dad, dad," Gabriel pestered, pulling on God's robe.  The young archangel had escaped the watchful eyes of his older brothers and went to bother his Father.

"Gabe, stop, I'm working," God replied, rubbing a hand down his face.  He laid a hand on top of Gabriel's head, trying to make him calm down by shear will alone.

Gabriel pouted. "I want to make something, too!" he whined.  The little brat would never leave him alone if he denied him.

God sighed and threw the extra parts on his desk into a box. "Here's a box of parts, go nuts."

"Awesome!  Thanks, dad!" He ran off, box secured in his hands.

Gabriel sat in his room and dumped the parts out onto the ground.  He started putting the various parts together, making a new animal.  His tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration.

A few hours later, God realized that he gave Gabriel parts that should _not_ go together. "Oh no.  Gabe?" he yelled. "Where are you, my son?"

Footsteps echoed from down the hallway.  Gabriel's small form rounded the corner with a weird brown thing cradled in his hands.  It had a dark duck bill, otter feet, a beaver tail, and waterproof fur.  Gabe had made a female and God could tell it was a mammal, but was that...yes, there was an egg inside.  The male within the egg had a venomous spur on its hind foot.

"The fuck is that?"

Gabriel beamed and held up the thing. "A platypus!" God rubbed his temples. "Can we keep it, dad, please?" the small angel begged.

God groaned.  He couldn't throw it out.  His _son_ made it.  But....it was weird. "N—you know what, yeah, sure." Whatever.  Future humans would just think it was a bizarre animal...which is was. "Just—just put it in Australia with the other uh _things_ , okay." Australia seemed to be where he put the more creative animals.

Gabriel's eyes lit up and he jumped up and down, holding the animal above his head. "Yay!" He started running away to fly down and leave it on the island. "Thank you, dad!"

"I need a day off," God mumbled, returning to his workshop.

**The End.**


End file.
